


Greetings to you, Leonard

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [99]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and Dr. i'Senn have found something on James' brain-scans. They also need more of Khan's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings to you, Leonard

Greetings to you, Leonard,  
As written by Sarek, son of Skon.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Greetings to you, Leonard,

There is another occurrence causing your distressing experience, one which I am unable to sufficiently explain to you through this medium. Dr. i'Senn and her assistant have made a recent discovery pertaining to James' condition, and I believe this will serve you well in your understanding of your own situation.

It appears James' cerebral cortex has been altered, and a thin layer of some... other structure is forming in it's place. We have been unable to ascertain if the alteration was due to the stroke, or if it was the causality; however, Dr. i'Senn believes it may be circular in nature – one causing the other. There is a rather small obstruction shown on James' recent brain-scans as well. You will wish to see this, thus I will have the scans sent to your apartment if you are unable to return to the hospice at this time. I shall also have Dr. i'Senn's research and findings forwarded to you shortly.

She believes the obstruction to be a small plaque of Khan's enhanced leukocytes attempting to correct the damage caused by the stroke. Upon taking a sample of James' blood; however, it was discovered that he has much less than will perhaps be required to complete the repair. I believe this is where you will come in with the Oasis technology, Doctor. If Khan's blood can somehow be synthesised and filtered, you may be able to use it to speed up James' recovery. As of this moment, we are unable to ascertain what this foreign structure is, though we have our own “guesses.”

Tell me, Leonard – how is my son faring? I have been unable to visit the room he is sharing with James, myself, in several days, as I have been conducting the research with Dr. i'Senn and her assistant.

As pertaining to the other issue of which we spoke, I assure you that my son did not make the decision to bond with you lightly. No Vulcan would make this decision in such a manner so late in life, regardless of the circumstances. You may take comfort in this knowledge.

Live long and prosper,  
Sarek, son of Skon.


End file.
